hypenetfandomcom-20200213-history
Termagant
Termagant '''or '''Amok '''is an unusual deity among the Common pantheon, and a Shen - a chromatic Drakonarch, a type of dragon deity. He or she is very likely a combination of multiple older deities - hence the gender and even species-fluid nature of the deity - and is also somehow dead. They are a relatively new deity, traced back to only a few centuries ago. Theories Termagant is believed to be the spawn of Tiamat, one of the two chief deities of the Draconic pantheon (The other being her rival, Bahamut). However, scholars believe that Termagant is actually an offshoot of Tiamat herself combined with '''Amok, a completely different, possessing entity originating from Miền Khu Vực who is believed to be the mythological explanation of sudden psychotic breaks, and who was not even worshipped as a diety. If this didn't complicate things already, worship of Termagant can be traced back originally to an entirely different part of the world, the deserts of Ramil, as a rogue god who was seen as a wandering, babbling old man. The name came later, possibly after the mythology of the old desert wanderer spread east and cultists concluded that Termagant was the very same deity. Origin Termagant, the chaos dragon, is believed to have come into existence after the universe itself screamed for unidentified, existentially terrifying reasons, and then this scream, so chaotic in its nature, inseminated Tiamat in the primordial ages. Many cultists insist that Tiamat actively, consensually mated with the screaming to rectify the universe's mistake of deciding to exist. She then produced an egg and left it in the empty void of space, and the egg hatched out the chaos dragon form of Termagant. The Dead God There had always maintained a considerable tradition of worship of Termagant in the Ummah, existing in disparate cults operating independent cells hiding in the less-populated deserts. Ramil, the original home of Termagant, had the largest presence of cultists, as in other provinces crackdown of dangerous idol cults was much stronger. This all changed during the First Ramili Crusade. As part of the Crusaders' attempts to pacify and cleanse the area of heretical gods, Termagant's cults received the biggest attention. Termagant in her Chaos Dragon form was summoned in a ritual of human sacrifice, during the latter stages of the Crusade, when small crusader kingdoms were forming, in an attempt to stem the purges and bring about a campaign of hostile madness - as he is able to induce bouts of it on anyone who she screams at. A deaf knightly prince of one of these kingdoms, managing to pecure the legendary god-slaying sword Deicide, fought and slew him in battle, able to withstand her screams because of the prince's deafness. They had presumably ended the god's life, but she somehow has still maintained a following even after his death, her followers claiming that he maintains a state between dead and alive, in which she is more powerful than ever. Category:Deities Category:Gods Category:Goddesses Category:Common Deities Category:Shen Category:Drakonarch